This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The analysis of DNA and RNA is an essential aspect of cutting-edge biomedical research. In order to facilitate the application of state-of-the-art techniques to research problems relevant to the Texas/Mexico border region, this proposal outlines new initiatives for the DNA Analysis Core Facility. The updated Core combines existing equipment for quantitative reverse-transcription PCR (qRT-PCR), data collection and analysis (UV/VIS spectrophotometers, gel documentation system, and storage PhorphorImager), and custom microarray printing, hybridization and scanning equipment with a newly-acquired high capacity capillary DNA sequencer. The ability to perform high-throughput genome sequencing will augment existing technical strengths in microarray design and processing. Implementation of a sliding fee scale for DNA sequencing and microarray services provided to BBRC researchers, UTEP investigators outside the BBRC, and to regional and national researchers outside of UTEP will allow the DNA Analysis Core Facility to transition to a self-supporting status. The relocation of the Core to new, greatly expanded laboratory space on the 3rd floor of the Bioscience Research Building, together with the addition of new technical expertise, will permit the DNA Analysis Core to keep pace with the rate of demand placed upon it by an increasing number of biomedical researchers. We propose the following Specific Aims: 1. Respond to increasing microarry use by assisting researchers in developing protocols and optimizing reaction conditions for DNA and protein microarrays 2. Develop protocols for DNA sequence analysis using the newly acquired Genetic Analyzer and train appropriate personnel in its use 3. Transform the Core into a self-sustainable facility that provides the region with rapid, top-quality DNA sequencing and microarray services